Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus which is capable of performing highly-accurate tilt correction.
Description of the Related Art
Previously, an image pickup apparatus which is capable of detecting a tilt angle of the image pickup apparatus by using an accelerometer or the like and automatically correcting tilt of the image pickup apparatus to capture a horizontal image that is perpendicular to a gravity direction of the image pickup apparatus for a user who is inexperienced in capturing images has been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H7-95466 discloses an image pickup apparatus which detects a tilt of the image pickup apparatus and performs tilt correction to correct the tilt around an optical axis with respect to a horizontal plane of an image pickup element that is perpendicular to the gravity direction.
In a tilt correction apparatus which performs the tilt correction as disclosed in Japanese Patent
Laid-open No. H7-95466, it is possible to perform highly-accurate tilt correction if the influence of a gravity acceleration is dominant in an output signal from the accelerometer with a small hand shake. However, if the handshake is large, the acceleration generated by the shake is added to the gravity acceleration to be output from the accelerometer. Accordingly, when the tilt correction is performed by using the output signal of the accelerometer while the acceleration caused by the shake is added to the gravity acceleration, the correction is performed so as to be a tilt which is different from a target tilt, and accordingly an image which is not intended by a user is obtained.